Error
by Wightmare
Summary: Seharusnya kenangan itu tidak muncul, seharusnya rasa yang menggetarkan hati tidak tumbuh pada dirinya yang hanyalah sesosok mayat yang kembali berjalan. NaruSarada slight NaruKarin , AU , RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**ERROR**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Wightmare**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, NaruSarada, NaruKarin.**

A/N:

Ane memutuskan untuk mengubah fic ni menjadi straight. Jika kalian ingin membaca ver NSnya silahkan kunjungi wattpad saya~ Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.

 **Enjoy reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dia menelan ludahnya, sekadar membasahi tenggorokan yang kering akibat dahaga. Keringat pun mengalir deras, membanjiri kausnya yang lusuh. Namun, dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus melangkah, melewati rimbunnya hutan. Meskipun sinar matahari yang menyengat terus memperburuk kondisi laki-laki bersurai pirang itu._

 _Namanya Naruto._

 _Seorang remaja lima belas tahun yang tengah gundah gulana karena sahabatnya, Sarada. Tidak biasanya Sarada bolos sekolah selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Ada apa gerangan? Naruto khawatir bila sang sahabat terkena sakit parah atau hal buruk lainnya. Untuk memastikan, akhirnya Naruto nekat menempuh perjalanan sejauh belasan kilometer._

 _"Ouch!" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Kecerobohan membuat telapak kakinya kembali terluka akibat menginjak kerikil tajam. Buliran kecil air mata menyeruak keluar, ketika rasa perih di kaki Naruto bertambah._

 _Tapi semua itu tidak membuatnya menyerah, tidak setelah perjalanan cukup berat yang ia tempuh. Terutama, tatkala terbayang senyuman manis dari gadis beriris hitam. Seolah menjadi pemantik otomatis, di kala kobaran semangatnya mulai meredup._

 _Seulas lengkungan tipis terukir di bibir Naruto, sementara jari jemarinya memegang erat bandul kalung yang terbuat dari batu ruby berbentuk prisma._

 _"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sarada..."_

 **.**

 **Bruk!**

Seorang penjaga yang malang kembali menjadi korban ketajaman sebilah pedang es. Sang tersangka menatap dingin, puluhan mayat penjaga yang bergelimpangan di atas kubangan darah mereka sendiri. Sedingin kondisi hatinya yang telah membeku sejak belasan tahun silam.

"Naruto, bagaimana situasi area—Ah rupanya kau telah menyelesaikannya!" ujar wanita bersurai merah terang yang mendekati pria itu dari belakang. Dari lekuk parasnya yang cantik tanpa goresan, dapat ditarik kesimpulan sepertinya ia berumur sekitar dua puluhan.

"Rencana selanjutnya?"

Sikap Naruto yang selalu _to the point_ , membuat wanita tersebut merenggut. Kawannya yang satu ini, selalu serius. Padahal untuk sekarang, keadaan di sekitar mereka telah aman. Setidaknya, jangan terlalu waspada juga!

Seolah mengerti pikiran wanita di sampingnya, Naruto pun angkat bicara. "Musuh bisa datang kapan saja, Karin."

Karin langsung menoleh. Sepasang mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, melotot horor pada Naruto. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan, 'darimana kau tahu?'

"Tampang bodohmu menjelaskan semuanya!" Persimpangan imajiner seketika tercetak di dahi putih Karin.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, mengejutkan kedua penyihir berbeda _gender_ tersebut. Sekaligus menciptakan rasa penasaran, hingga keduanya menerka-nerka. Siapakah gerangan? Musuh atau kawan? Tidak berapa lama, seseorang yang ditunggu pun keluar dari ruangan tak berpalang pintu dari depan mereka.

"Tahanan nomor 204 dan 205, cepat kembali ke sel kalian! Bila tidak—" senjata berbentuk pedang ia keluarkan dari sarungnya. Iris yang semula hitam, berubah merah dengan tiga bulatan kecil yang berputar pelan.

"Kalian paham konsekuensinya, bukan?"

Netra sebiru safir milik Naruto melebar, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Bukan pedang milik wanita tersebut yang menjadi sumber keterkejutan Naruto. Bukan pula nafsu membunuh yang menguar pekat, melainkan sosok dan paras sang penjaga.

 _'Aku bersyukur, karena mempunyai teman sepertimu...'_

Helaian rambut hitam, iris mata familiar serta wajah oriental yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang—

 _'Kau janji tidak akan melupakanku, kan?_ '

 _'Ya, aku janji!'_

-Yaitu Sarada.

Meskipun kematian sempat memisahkan mereka, meskipun pula berpuluh tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi Naruto akan selalu mengingat Sarada sampai kapan pun. Karena mana mungkin dia melupakan seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya. Maka dari itu, Naruto sangat yakin jika sipir penjaga yang ada di hadapannya ialah Sarada.

"Siapa namanya, Karin?"

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Karin tersentak, ketika nada bicara Naruto terkesan lebih berat daripada biasanya. Tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hati Naruto, Karin segera menjawabnya.

"Sarada, kepala sipir terkuat di _Roux_."

 **Deg!**

 **.**

 _Langkahnya terhenti, tubuhnya menegang. Di sana, tepatnya sepuluh meter dari tempat ia berdiri, gerbang kebanggaan klan Uchiha telah rubuh. Gerbang yang terkenal akan kekokohannya selama beratus-ratus tahun, kini hanya berbentuk puing-puing batu tak berharga._

 _Firasatnya semakin memburuk. Tidak ada pilihan lain, meskipun terdapat aturan tertulis bahwa manusia rendahan seperti dirinya dilarang untuk memasuki kawasan klan bangsawan. Naruto akan tetap memasukinya dan siap menanggung segala resiko._

 _Semakin berlari memasuki kawasan utama, Naruto disuguhkan akan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Seluruh rumah di kompleks klan Uchiha telah hangus terbakar, menyisakan serpihan puing kayu dan abu. Beberapa mayat yang telah membusuk tampak bergelimpangan di sepanjang jalan._

 _"Ti-tidak mungkin, Sa-sara-" Lutut Naruto kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang kakinya agar tetap berdiri, ia jatuh terduduk. Raut syok tercetak jelas di wajahnya._

 _Kenyataan pahit telah menampar telak logika, tatkala Naruto menemukan tubuh familiar yang terbujur kaku. Sarada ternyata telah tewas dengan luka menganga di bagian leher. Surai hitamnya ternodai oleh merahnya darah. Kedua mata yang terpejam, menyembunyikan iris hitam yang selalu berbinar ceria._

 _Sekali lagi, Naruto kehilangan temannya yang berharga._

 _Naruto mulai terisak, ia mencoba mengelak akan fakta di hadapannya. "Ini tidak lucu! Kenapa kau malah tidur di sini? Kumohon bangunlah! Ayo, bangun, Sarada..."_

 _Ia menepuk pipi, mengguncang pelan bahu Sarada, lantas memeluk tubuh sang Uchiha._

 _Tangisannya terdengar pilu saat itu. Seolah bersahutan dengan burung gagak yang terbang berputar di atas sana. Menarikan tarian kematian di angkasa. Air matanya kian deras turun dari mata, ketika Sarada tidak kunjung merespon ucapannya._

 **.**

"Sa-sarada...?"

"Ya benar, nama lengkapnya Uchiha Sarada. Dia bukan prajurit biasa, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Naruto!" jelas Karin. Rambut panjangnya terangkat seiring aura merah muda yang muncul menyelubungi seluruh tubuh. Sementara Naruto, dia hanya terdiam membisu.

Setelah sekian lama, cairan bening dari matanya kembali mengalir, membentuk sungai-sungai kecil di pipi sebagai bentuk dari berbagai luapan emosi yang mendera. Ternyata dugaannya tepat. Sarada hidup kembali dan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang tampak kuat. Naruto tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Khawatir akan kondisi sang sahabat yang sedari tadi terdiam, Karin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Karin yang menyapa indera pendengarannya, menarik Naruto untuk kembali fokus. Naruto menghapus kasar sisa air mata menggunakan punggung tangan. "Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan tantangan terakhir ini!" lanjutnya.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus tetap melawan Sarada. Jika tidak melakukannya, Naruto dan Karin tidak akan pernah lulus dari tes sang guru yang tega menjebloskan mereka ke penjara.

Naruto lalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sarada. Perasaan ragu mulai menyelusup ke dalam hatinya. Tapi menyelesaikan tantangan ini, jelas lebih baik dari pada dia menangis seperti remaja labil. Naruto harap, kondisi hati tidak akan membebaninya.

Setelah persiapan mentalnya mencukupi, Naruto pun berujar pada Karin, "Yosh! Karin, kau dulu yang memulai!"

Karin tertegun, Naruto... lelaki sedingin itu, kini tersenyum?

 **.**

" **[** ** _Psychic!_** **]** "

Sesuai perintah Naruto, Karin memulai serangannya. Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangan dan seketika tubuh Sarada terpental oleh energi tak terlihat. Menabrak beberapa lapis dinding dan berakhir terjerembab di tembok yang retak. Kemampuan _esper_ yang mengerikan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Karin..." Naruto tampak khawatir melihat Sarada masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya setelah serangan pertama dari Karin.

Karin langsung membalas ucapan Naruto dengan nada yang lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. "Berlebihan? Dia itu musuh kita Naruto! Apakah kau lebih memilih mati di tangan musuh?"

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, "Tidak juga."

Mata Karin masih tertuju pada sosok Sarada yang mulai bergerak dari posisinya. "Baguslah! Sekarang giliranmu, cepat habisi dia Naruto!"

Pemilik netra sebiru safir itu mengangguk, udara dingin menyelimuti tangan kanannya, tidak berapa lama tangan Naruto berubah menjadi sebilah pedang es yang tajam. Naruto segera berlari menuju Sarada, dia mengayunkan tangannya untuk membelah perut Sarada. Namun—

 **Trang!**

-serangannya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah. Naruto tampak terkejut, sebagian pedang esnya retak lalu hancur menjadi serpihan es kecil. Tidak ingin tangannya menjadi korban, Naruto menghentikan sihirnya lantas mundur mengambil jarak . Kemudian ia merapal cepat mantra sihir dan menghentakan tangannya di lantai.

" **[** ** _Ice Shards_** **]** "

Jarum es besar keluar dari lantai, terus muncul untuk menusuk dan mengikuti Sarada ke mana pun ia pergi. Melihat serangan pengalihannya berhasil, Naruto kembali memunculkan pedang es. Ia ber _-teleport_ ke belakang Sarada dan tanpa segan menebas lehernya sampai putus.

Hening...

" _Good job_ , Naru! Cepat seperti biasanya!" Puji Karin.

Naruto terdiam, ia menunduk untuk menatap nanar Sarada yang kembali 'tewas'. Darah kental masih keluar dari luka tebasan di leher, menodai lantai dengan warna merah kehitaman. Sedangkan Karin, ia sudah menonaktifkan kekuatan _esper_ -nya.

Gadis itu bergerak mendekati Naruto yang tampak menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan. Tindakan yang sangat aneh bagi pria semi sadis sepertinya. Untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran, Karin memilih menggunakan kekuatan telepati daripada bertanya secara langsung.

Tidak berapa lama ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ternyata sipir penjara itu adalah sahabatnya Naruto sewaktu kecil. Pantas saja sang Uzumaki sempat menahan diri tadi.

Kalau begini, semuanya jadi serba salah. Karin melirik pada jam tangan, waktu mereka tinggal sedikit lagi, sementara Naruto tengah dalam kondisi _mood_ yang buruk. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka harus tetap keluar dari penjara ini.

"Naruto, mari kita pulang!"

Bukannya menyetujui, Naruto malah membalas ajakan karin dengan sebuah pertanyaan."Karin, apakah Sarada dapat beregenerasi kembali?"

"Aku rasa bisa, pasalnya dia telah berubah menjadi _zombie_. Namun akibat dari seranganmu tadi, regenerasinya kali ini pasti memerlukan waktu yang agak lama." jelas Karin.

Ekspresinya kemudian berubah bingung. "Memangnya ada apa Naru? Bukankah informasi tentang ras _undead_ dan segala jenisnya telah guru Jiraiya jelaskan? Kau lupa lagi atau ada-"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja." potong Naruto. ia merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen.

"Memastikan?" Sebelah alis Karin terangkat heran. "Memastikan ap-Tunggu, jangan-jangan Kau-" Karin terbelalak setelah melihat Naruto menaruh perkamen sihir tersebut di atas perut Sarada.

"Seperti yang kau duga, dan jangan mencoba menghalangiku Karin!" Naruto meliriknya sekilas. Sorot matanya yang berubah tajam sanggup membuat gadis Uzumaki itu bungkam.

.

.

-Tbc-

See you di chap 2! Fav, fol, rev juga boleh hohoho ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**ERROR**

Chapter 2

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yuhuu~~ Thanks buat yg udh rev,fav,follow di chap 1! ^_^ Untuk Sarada, setelah doi jadi zombie, doi jg berubah dewasa :3 So, enjoy reading!

.

.

Menghembuskan asap putih dari lintingan tembakau yang dihisap, Jiraiya menyandarkan punggung di gerbang penjara Roux. Terus menunggu dengan sabar sembari berdoa dalam hati, agar kedua muridnya yang masih bertarung di dalam sana segera keluar.

Bukannya tidak ingin membantu, sebab Jiraiya menjadikan misi melarikan dari penjara sebagai salah satu dari ujian yang harus mereka jalani. Bila sekadar melarikan diri saja tidak bisa, bagaimana bila suatu saat nanti mereka berperang dengan ribuan orang? Mereka dijamin pulang hanya membawa nama.

"Guru!"

Jiraiya terperanjat, ekspresinya yang semula masam berubah ceria. Akhirnya mereka datang juga. Penantiannya selama satu jam terbayar sudah, tatkala Jiraiya tidak menemukan satu pun luka fatal pada tubuh kedua muridnya.

"Kalian berdua lulus! Mulai sekarang, kalian bisa mengerjakan _quest_ yang lebih sulit!" puji Jiraiya bangga. Ia terkekeh melihat reaksi senang dari kedua mu—Tunggu! Rasanya ada yang aneh disini. Maksudnya dua itu, termasuk Na-Naruto?

"Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi di penjara?"

Naruto menelan ludah, gugup. "Tidak." Ia membuang muka, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Jiraiya.

"Oh, begitukah?" Mata Jiraiya menyipit curiga, tidak percaya dengan sikap sok polos murid kesayangannya, "Karin jelaskan!"

Naruto terbelalak, ia segera menoleh ke arah Karin yang sudah mengangguk. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, Karin sudah memulai penjelasannya pada Jiraiya dari awal mereka mencari celah untuk kabur sampai—

"Naruto membawa mayat Sarada, dan menyegelnya dalam gulungan sihir ini." Karin menunjukkan gulungan hitam berukuran sedang pada Jiraiya.

"Astaga..."

Jiraiya memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa pening. Dia tahu, Naruto sering bertindak aneh, tapi tidak sampai separah ini juga. Untuk apa ia membawa mayat sipir penjara? Memakannya, lalu dijadikan tumbal sihir begitu? Lagipula dia sendiri tidak mengajarkan Naruto sihir hitam.

Paham pikiran sang guru, Karin pun melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Tapi sejak awal, Sarada bukan mayat biasa. Butuh waktu lima jam, agar dia dapat hidup kembali."

Karin memang mempunyai sihir spesial untuk mencari informasi sangat cepat dan akurat menggunakan medium matanya. Tetap saja, Jiraiya selalu terkejut akan kemampuan anak didiknya tersebut. Wajahnya bahkan berubah pucat pasi seraya jari tangan menunjuk gulungan yang Karin pegang.

"Jadi... di-dia Zombie?"

Karin menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot, sebelum menjawab "Tepat seperti dugaanmu, Guru!"

 **.**

 **.**

Berita menghilangnya Uchiha Sarada sekaligus murid kesayangan tuannya, Orochimaru, membuat Kabuto kalang kabut. Pasalnya dia harus menenangkan pria yang tengah mengamuk itu lebih dari setengah jam! Padahal kondisi Orochimaru sudah sakit-sakitan dan duduk di kursi roda. Kabuto khawatir penyakit sang tuan yang merangkap sebagai gurunya tersebut kambuh.

"Lalu dimana Sarada sekarang? Kau bisa melacak jejak _mana_ -nya bukan, Kabuto?"

Amarah Orochimaru yang mulai mereda, membuat Kabuto mendesah lega. Tetapi, mata kuning Orochimaru yang menyerupai ular masih menampilkan kilat berbahaya. Jujur Kabuto bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Sebab salah bicara sedikit saja, nyawanya yang berharga bisa menjadi taruhan.

"Sa-Saya sudah mencoba menggunakan sihir sensor, dan tidak berhasil melacak jejak _mana-_ nya. Kemungkinan Sarada dibawa oleh sihir _teleport_ tingkat atas ke sebuah tempat yang berjarak ratusan kilometer dari penjara."

 **Sssh!**

Ular putih berukuran sedang hampir menggigit betis Kabuto bila dirinya tidak segera menghindar. Kabuto menatap tidak percaya pada Orochimaru yang malah berniat menyerang dirinya dengan memanggil seekor ular.

"Tu-Tuan-"

"Kau bodoh! Tidak berguna! Setelah belasan tahun aku mengajarimu sihir, melacak orang pun kau tidak bisa?!" bentak Orochimaru keras.

Kabuto tidak menjawab, dia menunduk sembari kedua tangan mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Semua yang dikatakan Orochimaru merupakan fakta, Kabuto tak kuasa untuk mengelak.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi! Batas waktumu hanya tiga hari, sebelum hari itu tiba!" Suara serak Orochimaru memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Kabuto mulai berani bertatapan dengan tuannya lagi. Dia menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Pergilah ke _Roux_ , selidiki kembali seluruh area tersebut! Jika kau menemukan petunjuk baru, kirimkan padaku. Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum tugasmu selesai, Kabuto!"

"Baik, Tuan!" Kabuto kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Ayo cepatlah!'_

 _Teriakan cempreng bocah lelaki terdengar. Mengernyit bingung, siapakah bocah itu? Kuteliti dia dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Surai pirangnya pendek dan memakai pakaian kotor. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata beriris biru yang berbinar jahil._

 _Aku tertegun, semakin memandangnya, entah mengapa dia terasa familiar bagiku. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan tahanan nomor 204. Tapi mengapa bisa?_

 _"Ya ampun, kau ini memang lambat ya!"_

 _Kulihat tubuhnya yang pendek berlari , kemudian menembus tubuhku. Tunggu sebentar, me-menembus?! Aku segera melihat ke sekeliling dengan panik, dan ternyata aku tidak lagi berada di penjara. Melainkan di atas jemba..tan?_

 _Ah, sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi._

 _"A-Aku tidak lambat! Kau saja yang terlalu cepat, Naruto!"_

 _Aku merasa tubuhku membeku tatkala Naruto membawa seorang bocah bersurai hitam, dan menyebutkan nama yang ternyata sama denganku. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan, sampai diriku berasumsi—_

 _Mungkinkah... bocah itu adalah diriku sewaktu kecil?_

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!"

Aku menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati seorang pria _blonde_ yang tampak kegirangan. Bila ingatanku tidak salah, dia tahanan nomor 204. Parasnya memang serupa dengan bocah yang berada dalam mimpiku. Tapi benarkah dia juga bernama Naruto?

"A-Apakah namamu, Naruto?"

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung, dan reaksinya melebihi dugaanku. Matanya yang membulat, membuktikan dia sangatlah terkejut. Lagi-lagi berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikiranku, tatkala melihat berbagai macam emosi yang terlukis di kedua mata birunya.

"Iya." Dia menjawab setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Kemudian Naruto membantuku untuk merubah posisi menjadi duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada tumpukan bantal. Tanpa kuduga, Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Sepertinya dia ingin berjabat tangan denganku. Aku menurutinya walaupun sedikit ragu.

"Salam kenal ya, Sarada!" Naruto tersenyum... dan aku terpaku.

Tatapanku lalu beralih ke bawah, tepat pada kedua tangannya yang tengah menggenggam lembut tanganku. Terasa begitu hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan tanganku yang dingin. Jadi, seperti ini kehangatan seseorang yang masih hidup?

"A! Ma-maaf!" Naruto segera melepaskan genggamannya. Aku mengamati gerak-geriknya yang berubah kikuk. Ternyata, dia pria yang cukup lucu juga.

Matanya lalu tertuju pada leherku. "Syukurlah, lukamu juga telah sembuh."

Tanganku refleks meraba leher, terasa guratan memanjang di sana. Rupanya bekas lukaku kali ini meninggalkan bekas. Mendadak aku teringat kembali akan pertarungan di dalam penjara. Kalah telak, membuatku tidak sanggup untuk menemui guru Orochimaru dan melaporkan segalanya. Setidaknya sebelum membalas budi pada mereka yang telah mengobatiku serta memberikanku kesempatan kedua.

Padahal mereka bisa saja melenyapkanku. Bukankah itu lebih efisien daripada harus merawatku disini? Apa alasannya? Haruskah aku bertanya langsung pada Naruto?

"Mengapa kau tidak melenyapkanku untuk selamanya?" Aku tahu pertanyaan ini cukup kasar untuk diucapkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. Mereka terlalu baik untuk seorang narapidana.

"Jadi kau maunya begitu?" Naruto balik bertanya. Dia mengubah tangannya menjadi sebilah pedang es. "Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkannya!"

Aku terkesiap, me-mengapa dia malah serius menanggapinya? Oh ayolah bukan itu maksudku!

"Pfft-hahahaha!"

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa. Aku hanya mengernyit bingung. Memangnya ada yang lucu ya?

"Maaf-maaf!" Naruto menghentikan sihir esnya. Walaupun dia telah meminta maaf, sikapnya tadi sempat membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Bila jawabanku ternyata kasihan padamu, bagaimana? Kau akan kembali protes?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping. Mendengar alasannya, hatiku mendadak merasa kecewa. Seperti ada suatu hal yang benar-benar ingin aku dengar darinya. Namun, hal itu apa? Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau malah cemberut Sarada?" Pikiranku buyar oleh tarikan kecil di pipi. Aku menyingkirkan paksa tangannya. Naruto tampak terkejut, namun aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak suka ketika dia bersikap terlalu akrab. Memangnya dia siapaku? Sahabat? Keluarga? Jelas bukan. Status kami hanyalah sebatas orang asing yang baru saling mengenal.

"Kau semakin jelek jika memasang wajah seperti itu, ayo tersenyumlah!" ujarnya seraya menunjukan seringaian jahil yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan.

"Diamlah Naruto!"

Tersenyum dia bilang? Aku bahkan sudah tidak tau bagaimana caranya. Namun, sepertinya kata menyerah tidak ada dalam kamus otaknya. Naruto menarik kembali kedua pipiku, sampai membuatku mengukir senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Nah, begini lebih baik!" Naruto melepaskan tarikannya, dan beralih mengelus pipiku lembut. "Aku suka melihat Sarada yang sering tersenyum."

Aku hanya bisa tertegun. Perlakuannya saat ini padaku entah mengapa terasa familiar. Perkataan yang seperti itu pun... rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang, namun... siapa?

"Sarada..."

Aku terlonjak tatkala Naruto memanggilku. Atensiku kembali fokus padanya. Tapi sejak kapan wajah kami menjadi begitu dekat?

"Maaf karena tadi aku berbohong padamu."

Eh? Berbohong yang mana? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau tadi bertanya tentang alasanku menyelamatkanmu bukan? Aku akan memberitahumu alasan yang sesungguhnya. Namun ada satu syarat! Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, oke?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera mengangguk.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, Sarada..." bisik Naruto pada telingaku, lantas ia tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat tatapanku kali ini tidak bisa lepas darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Baru saja keluar dari kamar Sarada, Naruto langsung disambut pertanyaan oleh sang guru. Naruto tidak lantas menjawab, dia menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di sana, kemudian menerima secangkir teh hangat dari Karin.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, Guru!"

Bukan Naruto yang menjawab, tapi Karin. Ah~ si gadis berkacamata dan kemampuan _esper_ -nya. Tidak perlu susah payah menjawab, Karin selalu ada untuk menerjemahkan pikiran Naruto.

Jiraiya ber-oh ria. Dia meminum kembali tehnya, sebelum melanjutkan bicara. Nampaknya masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiran pria tua itu.

"Tapi kau sudah siap akan resikonya kan, Naruto? Maksudku dia _zombie_! Suatu saat dia pasti memerlukan sesuatu untuk dimakan, dan pasti sesuatu itu bukanlah makanan manusia. Mungkin sejenis ramuan atau daging segar dari bagian tubuhmu?"

Karin mengangguk-ngangguk setuju, sedangkan Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. Gurunya yang satu ini, selalu saja paranoid. Naruto paham, Jiraiya bermaksud baik dengan memperingatinya. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat, Sarada yatim piatu dan tidak punya tempat untuk bernaung.

Mengembalikan ke penjara? Sama saja membunuh dirinya sendiri. Atau menelantarkan Sarada di jalanan? Naruto tidak tega bila harus berbuat demikian.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita horor, Guru! Tenang saja, aku sudah siap menanggung segala resikonya!"

Mata biru Naruto berkilat oleh tekad yang kuat, sejenak itu berhasil membuat kedua orang yang hadir di sana tertegun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Jiraiya mendesah lelah. "Bukannya aku menakuti, atau meragukan tanggung jawabmu. Hanya saja, mengurus manusia biasa dan mayat hidup itu sangat berbeda! Akan ada suatu pihak yang terluka, bila dia kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri, Naruto!"

Naruto termenung, memikirkan pernyataan Jiraiya yang memang ada benarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Tbc-**


End file.
